


First-Flight: Thrice More

by lithium223



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Eight more snippets of fireflight/first aid goodness





	First-Flight: Thrice More

_ Hoist _

He chuckled as he watched First Aid and Fireflight’s awkward flirtations. 

Aw, to be that young again. 

_ Ebony _

First Aid cocked his head as he watched Fireflight walk in with a large, woody, black thing in his hands. 

“What’s that, love?” 

Fireflight grinned. 

“Ebony.” 

_ Grand _

First Aid held Fireflight’s hand as they stood in the Grand Canyon. 

“So, this is really it,” he said. 

“Yup.” 

First Aid let his confusion bleed into his field. 

“What’s so special about this place? There are lots of canyons on Earth.” 

Fireflight grinned and squeezed his hand. 

“It’s fun to race here.” 

_ Gutsy _

Vortex grinned at the pair of Autobots in front of him. 

There was something- cute about the way the storm colored aerial bot held a gun at him, despite the speed of his energon pouring out, and the way his left optic kept flashing, while the right one was dark. 

And not to mention the young medic with the injured flier. Vortex couldn’t see the medic’s face. He was working quickly, efficiently, to close all the aerial bot’s wounds. But Vortex could tell that the medic was also watching him. 

They were so cute, so young, a little gutsy. 

Vortex licked his fangs. He could have a lot of fun with these two. 

_ Appear _

He never knew how Aid did it, but it was one of Fireflight’s favorite things about his lover. He was always grateful for Aid’s unearthly and amazing ability to appear when he was feeling low. 

_ Freezing _

Fireflight groaned as he roused from recharge. He onlined his optics to stare at his mate in exasperation. He still couldn’t figure out how First Aid managed to steal all the blankets. 

Again. 

_ Faint _

First Aid gasped as the overload passed, the intensity causing him to feel faint. 

_ Goddamn _, that jet was good with his mouth. 

First Aid would do almost anything to have Fireflight do _ that _ all night; if he thought he would survive it. 

_ Useless _

“Aid, you alright?” 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“You were real quiet, and your field…it seemed…well, not sad, but you were obviously thinking about something not good.” 

“Just remembering my first battle. And how…how useless I felt through most of it. I was hiding with a pistol in my hand, and everyone was aiming at the Decepticons. So, I would too. But then my hand would shake….. and I felt so sick. I wanted to cry. Everyone was fighting and I couldn’t fire the gun.” 

Fireflight came close and pulled First Aid into his chest. 

“It worked out though. Because, you couldn’t fight, you became the best medic there is.” 

First Aid smiled and buried his face in his lover’s neck; his field pulsing love and gratitude. 


End file.
